The fandoms' trotters
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à défi. Harry et Luna se retrouve avec SG-1 à se promener de fandom en fandom. Mais qu'est-ce que comptait faire Yuko, la sorcière des dimensions, en les jetant dans cette boucle infernale ? Multi crossover,HP,SG1,XXX-HOLiC,Narnia,Pokémon,LOTR...
1. Very bad trip

**The fandoms' trotters**

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "foyer" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à moi, mouahah ! Quoi, ah non ? JK Rowling a déjà eu l'idée ? Bon bah si c'est comme ça je lui pique ses personnages et je vais faire joujou dans mon coin.

Je me suis donnée un défi supplémentaire pour cette nuit du Fof (ma troisième). Après plus de cinq fandoms différents et toute la nuit sur le même fandom, je fais un petit mix des deux, du crossover un peu spécial.

Ma sœur titpuce86 m'a piqué l'idée (mais comme on était parties en délire ensemble après ça, je l'autorise à partir du même principe que moi^^). Allez donc jeter un œil à sa fic « Sliders, les fandoms parallèles ».

**Very bad trip**

Luna se serra contre Harry lorsque toutes les armes se pointèrent vers eux.

- Harry, je crois que tu as encore fait une bêtise.

o°O°o

**Flash-back : **

Mrs. Weasley serra Harry dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer.

- Tu es sûr que c'est bien prudent après ce qui vient de se passer ? Je veux dire, il y a encore des gens qui t'en veulent.

Harry la rassura avec un sourire sûr de lui. L'adolescent de seize ans venait de réaliser la tâche que la communauté magique lui avait attribuée peu après son premier anniversaire, se débarrasser une fois pour toute de Voldemort. Il aurait aimé y parvenir plus tôt, ça avait été trop tard pour Sirius.

- Oui Mrs. Weasley. Après tout ça, j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Et puis je ne serais pas seul.

Pour appuyer sa déclaration, ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione posèrent chacun une main sur l'une de ses épaules. Ils finirent de saluer tous ceux venus leur dire au revoir et rejoignirent le centre de cheminette international pour partir au Mexique, avec escale en Islande et au Groenland. Mais ils eurent la surprise de constater que Ginny et Luna avaient décidée de se joindre en douce à leur groupe.

- Nous aussi on a le droit de goûter aux joies du Spring Break de Cancùn.

- Et puis il paraît qu'il y a plein de Ronflacks Cornus là-bas en cette saison.

Bien que Ron ait tenté de protester et de faire rentrer sa sœur, Harry était ravi de cette décision. Ils arrivèrent tous dans la ville mexicaine et ils se laissèrent vite emporter par le flot d'étudiants américains, faisant au passage la connaissance d'un groupe de quatre sorciers originaires du Colorado.

Bien qu'ils soient tous mineurs, l'alcool avait coulé à flot (sauf pour Luna qui avait peur d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre après ça et qu'ils y pondent des chenilles) et il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. Alors qu'Harry venait de finir un énième verre de tequila, il s'effondra et transplana accidentellement, emportant avec lui Luna qui avait essayé de le rattraper.

**Fin du flash-back.**

o°O°o

Les deux adolescents étaient toujours tenus en joue, se demandant comment ils avaient bien pu atterrir ici. Devant eux se trouvait une belle brochette de militaires en tenues kaki, armés de façon plus que respectable, mais à la moldue. Derrière eux, un mur surplombé d'une vaste vitre où plusieurs personnes les regardaient curieusement. Une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté de la pièce et un grand type chauve et un peu grassouillet, portant un uniforme bleu, s'avança vers eux, suivit par quatre autres militaires.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

Poser deux questions à la fois à deux adolescents tirés brutalement d'une ambiance plus que festive n'était pas la meilleure façon d'obtenir des réponses cohérentes.

- Je suis juste en vacances, souffla le Gryffondor.

- Je crois qu'on a transplané, répondit Luna avant de se tourner vers son camarade. C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

- Je me pose la question. Je pense que oui, mais j'ai trop mal à la tête pour y réfléchir. Où sommes-nous ?

Mais avant que l'un des militaires n'ait pu répondre, Luna reprenait déjà.

- Pourtant le dicton dit bien : c'est celui qui a bu qui transplane.

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est celui qui a pas bu qui transplane pas.

- Je crois que c'est plutôt que c'est : c'est celui qui a pas bu qui plane pas.

- Mais d'où tu sors ça ?

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se chamailler à ce sujet, la tension monta encore d'un cran dans la pièce. L'un des cinq nouveaux arrivants pointa à son tour son arme avant qu'une jeune femme blonde ne l'en empêche en s'écriant :

- Mais ce ne sont que des enfants !

Cela eut au moins l'avantage de rapporter l'attention des deux sorciers sur ce qui les entourait. Harry n'avait pas l'air très heureux qu'on le traite d'enfant alors qu'il venait de devenir Lord Black et de débarrasser le monde magique de l'un de ses pires fléaux. Malgré sa gueule de bois qui pointait dangereusement le bout de son nez, il se plaça devant Luna pour la protéger des tirs potentiels. Il ne tira même pas sa baguette.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air hostile, le type chauve en bleu ordonna aux autres de baisser leurs armes et d'amener les deux enfants en cellule pour être interrogés.

o°O°o

Samantha Carter avait été tout aussi surprise que les autres quand les deux adolescents étaient soudainement apparus en salle d'embarquement. Ils ne semblaient même pas avoir emprunté la porte des étoiles. Les deux intrus étaient à présent assis sur des chaises métalliques assez peu confortables dans une salle où elle se trouvait avec le reste de l'équipe SG-1 et le Général Hammond.

- Je suis le capitaine Samantha Carter, se présenta-t-elle, prenant l'initiative dans la mesure où tous s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était la plus douée avec les jeunes (mis à part le colonel O'Neill, mais il semblait trop frustré actuellement pour être délicat). Et voici le général Hammond, le colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c et le professeur Daniel Jackson.

- Salut, lança ce dernier.

- Un professeur ? s'étonna le jeune fille blonde. Encore ? Mais je croyais qu'on avait quitté Poudlard.

- Poudlard ? C'est de là d'où vous venez ? s'intéressa immédiatement Daniel.

- Oui, répondit machinalement le garçon.

- Moi je viens de Loutry, dit l'autre à son tour avec l'air d'avoir l'esprit un peu plus net. Du moins, je devais rentrer mais avec Harry on a fini ici. Où sommes-nous ?

- Vous êtes sur la Tau'ri, répondit Teal'c. La planète d'origine des humains.

Les deux adolescents semblèrent complètement perdus.

- On a quitté notre planète ? demanda incrédule le garçon. Mais il faut absolument qu'on rentre !

- Cette fois Harry, tu as vraiment fait une bourde. Tu sais que tu as plein de pouvoirs et tout ça… Pourquoi tu ne fais pas attention ? Tu nous a transplanés sur une autre planète ! Heureusement ici aussi il y a des Joncheruines.

- Donc toi tu t'appelles Harry ? coupa le colonel O'Neill, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ces expressions bizarres.

Le garçon hocha affirmativement de la tête et la jeune fille se présenta comme étant Luna.

o°O°o

- J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi. Les Joncheruines sont trop excités ici, ils n'aiment pas trop cet endroit.

- Et ils ont sûrement raison, reprit Harry.

Lui aussi avait envie de rentrer. Finalement ce voyage n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. La poisse lui collait à la peau après tout. C'était obligé qu'il lui arrive un truc pas net. Sa vie n'aurait été si trépidante sinon.

Le général Hammond semblait un peu réticent à l'idée cependant.

- Tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête.

Harry essaya de chercher quoi répondre, mais ses pensées étaient encore trop brumeuses. Luna par contre avait les idées aussi claires que de coutume et trouva donc une solution.

- On a transplané. On nous l'apprend à Poudlard, bien que moi je ne le sache pas encore. C'est Harry qui nous a emmenés. Mais il n'a pas l'air en état de pouvoir repartir. On ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on avait quitté notre planète. Vous pouvez toujours nous raccompagner là-bas, si vous voulez. On vous expliquera comment ça marche.

- Vous nous proposez de partager votre technologie ? demanda le professeur.

- Oui, dans un sens. De vous montrer en tout cas. Et puis vous savez, chez nous Harry est quelqu'un de très important. Personne ne vous fera de mal si vous le ramenez sain et sauf. Si vous ne le faites pas Dumbledore et le Ministère risquent d'être sur votre dos et de vous envoyer les Aurors, notre armée à nous.

Les cinq habitants de la planète Tau'ri semblèrent envisager la situation et débattirent entre eux un moment. De son côté Harry se pencha vers Luna.

- Tu crois que les sorts repousse-moldus marchent aussi sur les aliens ?

- Mais oui !

Après un long moment, le capitaine Carter leur apporta des petites images en leur demandant les coordonnées de Poudlard. Luna entreprit de tirer ses pictogrammes préférés du tas, riant parfois en leur reconnaissant des ressemblances avec des objets comme le vif d'or. Elle tira cinq images ainsi, une sixième qu'Harry aimait bien (celle du vif d'or) et une dernière qu'elle tira au sort.

Ils furent ramenés dans la salle où ils étaient apparus et remarquèrent cette fois la présence d'un immense anneau de métal avec une sorte de substance bleue dedans. Comme le capitaine Carter semblait vouloir les y pousser, Harry et Luna traversèrent.

- On rentre à la maison, murmura Harry, content de pouvoir retrouver sa chère Terre.


	2. A la croisée des mondes

**The fandoms' trotters**

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "guirlande" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à moi, mouahah ! Quoi, ah non ? JK Rowling a déjà eu l'idée ? Bon bah si c'est comme ça je lui pique ses personnages et je vais faire joujou dans mon coin. Outre ceux d'Harry Potter, j'ai aussi emprunté les personnages de la série Stargate SG-1 et de XXX-Holic dans ce chapitre.

**A la Croisée des Mondes**

Luna, Harry et l'équipe SG-1 sortirent du tunnel sans fin et incroyablement bizarre qu'ils venaient de franchir. La nausée d'Harry avait semblé passer avec le voyage, par contre, cela n'avait pas trop réussi à Luna, qui manqua de s'effondrer. Ce qui avait ressemblé à une sorte de fluide disparut de l'anneau juste derrière eux.

- Alors c'est ça que doit ressentir un souaffle en passant les anneaux.

- Un souaffle ? demanda Daniel. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une origine étymologique derrière ça. Ca vient peut-être de l'égyptien aussi.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous n'aviez jamais franchit la porte des étoiles auparavant ?

Jack (Luna avait décidé que c'était plus simple d'appeler tout le monde par son prénom) semblait étonné.

- La porte des étoiles ? Quel nom bizarre, ce sont tout simplement des buts. On n'envoie jamais rien d'autre que des balles à travers. Mais c'est vrai que d'habitude il y en a trois côte à côte.

Finalement, Harry devait encore être un peu éméché.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle configuration, dit Teal'c d'un ton monotone. Les planètes avec deux portes sont très rares, avec trois c'est du jamais vu et encore moins côte à côte.

- Et où sont les deux autres, fit remarquer justement Samantha.

Tout le monde sembla se poser la question en même temps et Jack jeta un regard bizarre aux deux adolescents, comme s'il soupçonnait un piège. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'eux aussi semblaient paumés.

- Ca doit être un coup des Naquadarias, s'exclama Luna en tapant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on les chatouille.

- Naquadaria ? répéta Teal'c en haussant un sourcil.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le naquada, le constituant de la porte des étoiles ? s'interrogea Daniel.

- Euh… hésita la Serdaigle. Oui, répondit-elle finalement avec une assurance parfaitement simulée et tout à fait convaincante.

Harry soupira l'air de dire qu'elle était irrécupérable. Mais Luna trouvait que les quatre adultes étaient assez sympas, pour des aliens.

- Au moins on ne s'est pas désartibulé, dit-il. J'ai un ami qui a perdu un sourcil une fois.

Les membres de SG-1 semblèrent soudain s'inquiéter. Quand Harry leur expliqua qu'on pouvait parfois oublier un bras dans les transports magiques, ils pâlir. Même Teal'c qui pourtant avait une grande expérience des voyages entre portes. Il expliqua à Jack qu'on lui avait raconté des histoires quand il était petit pour qu'il ne traverse pas la porte et que certaines d'entre elles parlaient de ce genre de phénomène.

- Nous ne sommes donc pas à Poudlard ? demanda Samantha, mettant une nouvelle fois le doigt sur l'essentiel.

- Non, je ne pense pas, à moins qu'on soit dans la Forêt Interdite.

En effet, leur environnement était formé d'une forêt. Et les arbres étaient pourvus de sorte de guirlandes lumineuses semblant leur indiquer un chemin à suivre. Luna décida donc de prendre les devants et s'engagea dans le passage, rapidement rejointe par les autres. Les militaires tenaient fermement leurs armes pour parer à toute éventualité.

o°O°o

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une clairière où des lanternes en papier flottaient dans l'air. Une femme se trouvait assise au centre de l'endroit, les yeux fermés, comme si elle méditait. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et portant un kimono, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Elle fit mine de ne pas les avoir entendu venir mais Daniel savait que ce n'était qu'une façade.

- Bonjour !

Tout le monde sursauta et Jack manqua même de tirer sur la petite boule de poils blanche qui leur avait presque sauté dessus. La créature avait des oreilles de lapin mais ressemblait au final plus à une peluche avec une sorte de pierre précieuse sur le front.

- Mokona, n'effraie pas nos invités.

La femme se releva et leur sourit, tandis que la peluche retournait à ses côtés.

- Bienvenue à vous voyageurs. Je suis Yuko, la Sorcière des Dimensions.

Cette présentation arracha un regard sceptique au groupe.

- Vous cherchez votre maison ici, mais peut-être trouverez-vous plus.

Daniel aurait voulu lui poser plein de questions, mais elle avait disparu juste après.

- Oh Merlin ! Les Joncheruines aussi sont partis !

Luna semblait paniquer à cette idée. Daniel n'avait toujours pas pensé à lui demander plus de précision à propos de ces choses bizarres qu'elle disait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à les relier à ses connaissances extraterrestres. Ces deux adolescents étaient des mystères pour lui.

Soudain il sentit comme quelque chose qui le tirait par le nombril et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à nouveau devant la porte des étoiles, le chemin de guirlandes s'ouvrant devant eux.

- Ok, les gamins. Vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe ! s'écria Jack, n'aimant pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer.


	3. La corne perdue de la reine Susan

**The fandoms' trotters**

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bibelot" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: A plein de monde mais pas à moi, sauf pour le tutti frutti. Si le nom de Reine Susan la Douce ne vous dit rien, je vous précise que Narnia et ses habitants seront de la partie pour ce chapitre.

**La corne perdue de la reine Susan**

Harry sembla vouloir protester mais une clameur se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Jack laissa donc tomber et envoya quelques signes à ses coéquipiers pour mener une approche discrète. Mais c'était une fois encore sans compter sur la promptitude de Luna, la jeune alien de la planète Loutry. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop effrayée. Peut-être qu'elle leur avait donné les coordonnées de son monde d'origine plutôt que celles de Poudlard. L'air égaré d'Harry ne pouvait que renforcer cette idée. Il rattrapa la jeune fille tandis que Carter et Teal'c s'engageaient dans la végétation. Daniel resta légèrement en arrière avec le jeune garçon. Ils débouchèrent rapidement près d'une rivière où un feu de camp crépitait joyeusement. Des créatures dansaient autour.

Si Jack employait le mot « créature », ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait à faire à des Goa'uld. Des êtres à moitié homme et bouc sautillaient gaiement devant les flammes. Il repéra aussi une adolescente qui riait et tapait des mains en rythme avec la musique, ses cheveux blonds comme de l'or suivant ses mouvements de tête en cadence.

- Un centaure !

Jack se retourna immédiatement vers Harry. Daniel aussi avait réagi et avait plaqué sa main contre la bouche du garçon, mais hélas par assez vite pour que toute l'attention soit tournée vers eux. Le centaure, qui s'était tenu dans l'ombre et que Jack n'avait pas immédiatement repéré, sortit une épée et voulut charger vers les intrus, c'est-à-dire vers lui… et Luna qui s'était rapprochée comme si de rien n'était de la petite fête.

Un tir fusa alors de la droite, et un trou se formant juste devant les sabots du guerrier, là où la boule d'énergie de l'arme de Teal'c avait finit son chemin. La créature se cabra et ce fut la débandade. Dans la précipitation, la jeune fille blonde tomba dans la rivière et appela à l'aide. Mais le capitaine Carter avait déjà réagi et avait sauté à l'eau pour la sauver. Une fois qu'elles furent sur la berge, les faunes s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant elle.

- Vous venez de secourir notre reine. Nous vous sommes éternellement reconnaissants.

Même le centaure semblait avoir oublié le combat qui avait été engagé. Il s'approcha pour aider l'adolescente à se relever.

- Reine Lucy, tout va bien ?

- Oui, merci Oreius. Nous devrions peut-être rentrer au château.

L'adolescente se tourna vers le capitaine Carter et invita toute la petite troupe à les suivre, ne se souciant apparemment pas de savoir quels étaient leurs intentions.

o°O°o

Ils sortirent de la forêt et devant eux, sur une falaise, se dressait un immense château.

- Je vous présente Cair Paravel, le château aux quatre trônes, annonça joyeusement leur hôte. Je suis moi-même la reine Lucy la vaillante.

- Quand vous dites que vous êtes une reine, vous voulez dire… commença le colonel d'un ton méfiant.

Teal'c sut immédiatement qu'il pensait aux Goa'uld. Cependant, la jeune fille se proclamait reine et non pas déesse, ce qui était une différence significative.

- Je suis une fille d'Eve, oui. Mais bon, c'est plutôt mon frère Peter, le Haut Roi, qui gouverne Narnia. Le voilà justement.

Un jeune homme s'approchait en effet des nouveaux arrivants. Il serra sa sœur dans ses bras, échangea un signe de tête avec le centaure Oreius avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Nous attendions votre arrivée, votre ami est déjà là.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas du tout où le roi de ces terres voulait en venir. Mais il eut la réponse assez rapidement. Une boule de fourrure s'approcha en sautillant d'eux.

- Yuko a envoyé Mokona pour vous aider dans votre voyage

- Et bien pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir ce que cette sorcière nous a fait tout à l'heure.

A l'entente du mot sorcière, le roi et la reine de Narnia relevèrent vivement la tête.

- Une sorcière ? Nous n'en voulons pas ici, elles n'apportent que le malheur !

- Je suis une sorcière.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Luna. Teal'c ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais déballer ça comme ça n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Les deux souverains semblèrent en effet sous le choc, avec qu'Oreius ne sorte à nouveau son épée. La réaction fut immédiate, tout le monde commença à courir. Ils percutèrent au passage une autre adolescente- décidément aujourd'hui ils n'auraient affaire qu'à des gamins- qui tomba presque à la renverse, se retenant de justesse au mur. Elle laissa cependant tomber au sol une corne de chasse dont Luna se saisit. La créature nommée Mokona commença alors à s'activer et après qu'une lumière aveuglante ait traversé sa vision, le Jaffa se trouva une nouvelle fois devant le chemin de guirlandes.

- Luna, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, s'exclamèrent en cœur Harry et le capitaine Carter.

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai non ? Je suis une sorcière. Harry est un sorcier. Vous êtes apparemment des moldus.

- Des quoi ? demanda le colonel O'Neill.

- Des moldus, répondit Harry. En bref, des gens pas comme nous.

- Comme des aliens ? demanda Daniel. Mais nous sommes humains.

- Et bah quoi ? Moi aussi, répondit le garçon agacé. Enfin bref, ça n'explique pas du tout ton geste Luna, reprocha-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse.

- Pourtant mon horoscope d'avant-hier m'avait dit que je trouverais de l'aide en l'objet d'une corne. Je pense avoir agi honnêtement, je ne leur ai pas caché qui j'étais. Et surtout j'ai acquis un trésor inestimable. Pour eux ça ne devait rien être de plus qu'un bibelot, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

- Ton horoscope d'avant-hier ? Je croyais que tu ne prenais pas de cours de Divination ?

- Oh non, c'est mon horoscope du Chicaneur. Mais il est comme la météo. Très souvent ce qu'on nous donne ne se réalisera pas avant quelques jours. D'ailleurs Harry, d'après ton propre horoscope, tu devrais te méfier des balles rouges et blanches.


	4. La berceuse de Rondoudou

**The fandoms' trotters**

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "présent" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: A plein de monde mais pas à moi, sauf pour le tutti frutti. Le titre renseigne déjà pas mal sur ce que ce chapitre a de nouveau. Préparez vos Pokéball et dites moi combien de Pokémon vous avez réussit à attrapper^^.

**La berceuse de Rondoudou**

Tous regardèrent Luna avec l'air de dire qu'elle était folle, sauf Harry qui avait l'habitude. Mais à ce moment là, quelque chose frappa sa tête par derrière, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il baissa alors son regard pour trouver par terre une balle rouge et blanche. Tous en restèrent scotchés.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais viser le lapin à côté de toi.

Harry se tourna pour faire face à un très jeune garçon, de douze ans au plus, qui avait des cheveux noirs aussi indisciplinés que les siens. Une espèce de créature jaune et marron arriva en courant à sa suite, rapidement suivie par une jeune fille rousse habillée en petite salopette toute courte et portant un œuf tacheté de plein de couleurs dans ses bras. La bestiole avec une queue en forme d'éclair sauta sur l'épaule du gamin et lança un « Pika ! » bien décidé.

- Sacha, ce Pokémon doit leur appartenir, tu ne peux pas jeter comme ça à tout va tes Pokéball.

- Oui, je sais bien Ondine. Si je fais ça, c'est pour faire peur à Rondoudou pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille. Excuse-moi encore, je ne voulais surtout pas m'en prendre à ton Pokémon. C'est quoi comme espèce d'ailleurs ?

- Poké-quoi ? fut la seule réponse qu'Harry puisse sortir.

- Un Pokémon voyons ! Comment peux-tu ignorer leur existence alors qu'il y en a partout ?

Les militaires les accompagnant se regardèrent entre eux.

- Pourquoi tous ces mômes n'ont pas de parents ? s'interrogea le colonel.

- Je ne suis pas un Pokémon, je suis Mokona, répondit la créature blanche.

Sacha et Ondine firent un bon en arrière.

- Tu as vu ça, il parle !

- C'est comme pour Miaouss !

- Pika ! protesta la bestiole jaune.

- Excuses-moi Pikachu.

Les deux sorciers et SG-1 commençaient à en avoir marre et à vouloir partir, pensant sérieusement à rentrer chez eux. C'est alors qu'un troisième luron débarqua en courant.

- J'ai repéré Rondoudou, il ne va pas tarder, il faut qu'on s'arrache !

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la présence des autres.

o°O°o

L'instant d'hésitation qui suivit leur fut fatal car Rondoudou, boule de peluche toute rose, accompagné de son fidèle marqueur à bouchon vert, apparut au bout du chemin et en voyant son public, commença à chanter. Tout le monde tomba alors de sommeil, sauf Luna. Rondoudou en fut fou de joie et commença à sautiller tout autour d'elle à poussant des « Rondou», « Doudou », « Ronron » et autres plus ou moins onomatopées du même type. Puis pour se venger des autres, il commença à révéler ses talents artistiques et à refaire le maquillage de tous les endormis. Trouvant cela très drôle, Luna l'aida dans sa tâche. Jack fut donc très en colère de se réveiller avec la sorcière penchée sur lui et s'appliquant à lui dessiner des petites fleurs et des moustaches sur la figure.

- Mon colonel, cela vous va très bien, plaisanta Samantha avant de se rendre compte qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Lorsque Sacha et ses amis se réveillèrent à leur tour, ils constatèrent immédiatement que Luna avait été épargnée.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Les Naquadarias me protègent, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

- En tout cas Rondoudou semble beaucoup t'apprécier.

- Sans blague ! s'exclama Harry. Merci pour ta clairvoyance, on n'avait pas remarqué que cette bestiole n'arrête pas de se frotter contre ses jambes.

Ondine lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. Mais Luna se fichait de cet échange, elle était définitivement trop en croc sur Rondoudou. Si seulement elle pouvait le montrer à son père, il ferait un super article sur lui pour le Chicaneur et ils auraient enfin le financement nécessaire pour partir à la recherche des Ronflack Cornus à pois rayés, une variété très rare ne vivant que dans les forêts tropicales humides d'Asie du sud-est.

- Il nous suit partout, c'est un peu comme s'il était à nous maintenant. Mais si tu veux, on t'en fait cadeau.

Ondine avait l'air contente de pouvoir se débarrasser de la bestiole et Luna était ravie de ce présent. En somme, tout le monde était content, sauf ceux qui avaient encore du chemin à faire avec la sorcière. Sacha et ses amis saluèrent la petite troupe et partirent vers de nouvelles aventures pleines de Pokémon. Mokona décida donc qu'il était temps de déménager une nouvelle fois.

Mais juste avant ça, Daniel demanda à Luna ce que son horoscope lui réservait.

- Oh, vous allez devenir tout petit !

Jack jeta un regard amusé au professeur, l'air de se demander si un scientifique comme lui allait croire à des choses aussi banales. Mais Daniel n'eut pas le temps de répondre car déjà Mokona les ramenait à leur inlassable point de départ.


	5. Comme une chenille qui ne peut pas voler

**The fandoms' trotters**

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "pari" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: A plein de monde mais pas à moi, sauf pour le tutti frutti. Rondoudou reste avec nous mais devra partager la vedette avec Alice et son Pays des Merveilles.

**Comme une chenille qui ne peut pas voler**

Cette fois, la petite troupe de voyageurs interdimensionnels décida de se monter plus vigilante. Traverser toutes ces galères ensembles avait fait que les militaires et les deux sorciers s'étaient un peu plus rapprochés. Cependant l'accueil restait assez froid pour Mokona et Rondoudou, bien que Luna se soit fermement décidée à s'occuper d'eux. La bestiole rose commençait d'ailleurs à s'agiter et à pousser des « Dou ! » insistants. Heureusement, il avait trouvé une oreille attentive.

- Je crois que Rondoudou a faim, déclara Luna.

Cela fit sourire Daniel qui regarda alors autour de lui pour trouver un parterre de champignons. Il avait déjà vu ces spécimens auparavant, ils n'étaient pas toxiques. Il en cueillit deux ou trois et les apporta à Rondoudou. Ce dernier le regardait l'air de se demander « tu ne tenterais pas de m'empoisonner par hasard ? ».

Pour montrer sa bonne fois, Daniel croqua dans un champignon et ce fut là son erreur car il se mit soudainement à rétrécir, au point de finir avec la taille d'une chenille, sous le regard impuissant de ses coéquipiers.

- Cette gamine avait encore raison, constata Jack. Pourtant c'étaient des prédictions sacrément louches.

Daniel rit amèrement de cette déclaration et tendit les bras vers ses amis pour leur faire comprendre qu'il préférerait ne pas être laissé par terre où on risquerait de l'écraser. Teal'c eut pitié de lui et lui tendit sa main. Il commença à escalader le pouce lorsque soudain quelque chose s'accrocha à sa jambe. Une gamine (encore !) aux cheveux blonds (encore !) et à la robe bleue le regardait d'un air suppliant. Il l'aida à se hisser elle-aussi sur la main et c'est donc avec surprise que Teal'c trouva deux petits êtres sur sa paume, qu'il referma alors en les écrasant. Euh… Non, en fait il les regarda juste avant de les donner un pâture à Rondoudou l'affamé… Ou peut-être bien qu'il les posa juste dans la poche de sa veste. Bref, dans tous les cas, aucun des deux êtres ne se trouvaient plus dans sa main.

- Je m'appelle Alice, se présenta la jeune fille.

- Daniel, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête de salut.

- Vous savez que vous avez failli m'écraser tout à l'heure quand vous êtes apparus ? Mais bon, dans tous les cas, le chat du Cheshire m'a montré le chemin pour sortir d'ici. Il faut aller voir la reine de cœur.

- Ah non, on a déjà croisé une reine et ça a failli mal se finir. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est retrouver une taille normale.

- Et tu te fiches de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. On peut toujours te déposer quelque part sans pour autant t'y accompagner. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

- J'ai suivi un lapin blanc et je suis tombée dans son terrier.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil à Mokona, qui lui semblait énorme à présent. Dans un sens, leurs histoires étaient semblables.

- Daniel, j'ai un pari pour toi, lança Luna.

La sorcière se pencha vers la poche de la veste de Teal'c et proposa son marché.

- Je peux te faire récupérer ta véritable taille si et seulement si tu trouves à manger pour Rondoudou.

Daniel cogita un instant, s'efforçant de ne pas être déconcentré par les fous rires plus ou moins bien retenus de Jack, Sam et Harry. Il se tourna vers Alice qui avait encore l'air de s'apitoyer sur elle-même et eut alors une idée.

- Je sais où il y a un château. Il y aura forcément à manger là-bas. Alice peut nous y conduire.

- Vraiment ?

Luna attrapa la petite Alice et la plaça dans ses cheveux, juste à côté de son oreille. La pauvre petite fille s'accrocha comme elle put pour ne pas tomber. Vu la hauteur par rapport à sa taille actuelle, la chute entraînerait immanquablement sa mort. Elle souffla donc à Luna les indications de direction que lui avait données le chat et tout ce petit monde se retrouva bientôt dans un jardin de roses blanches, rouges et parfois à moitié rouges et blanches. Machinalement Harry se massa l'arrière de la tête, se souvenant particulièrement bien de l'impact de la précédente Pokéball.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, personne n'était là. Ils devaient tous être réunis ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, le flair aiguisé de Mokona les menèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger, où Rondoudou se réserva un festin. Tenant parole, Luna sortit d'une poche un bout de bois qu'elle pointa sur Daniel (après l'avoir sorti de la veste de Teal'c au préalable) et lança la formule magique :

- _Amplificatum_.

Daniel reprit rapidement une taille normale et, Luna étant de bonne humeur, Alice également. Daniel s'agita aussitôt.

- Tu viens de parler une langue ancienne. On t'apprend ça sur ta planète ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir étudier vos modes d'apprentissage, vos coutumes…

- Oui, on sait Daniel, interrompit Jack. Le problème est que maintenant on a de la compagnie.

En effet, la reine de cœur venait d'entrer dans la salle à manger accompagnée de plusieurs cartes. Voyant l'état de son repas après le passage de Rondoudou (qui s'était révélé un véritable goinfre), elle devient rouge de colère et hurla sa sentence.

- Qu'on leur coupe la tête !

Tous prirent à nouveau la fuite, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la pauvre Alice qui dans la panique s'était trompée de chemin et avait filé dans la mauvaise direction, se séparant du reste du groupe. Les cartes étaient tenaces et après un moment à parcourir les couloirs, Jack fit volte face et ouvrir le feu. Les carte se trouvèrent trouées comme si des mites les avaient grignotées, mais ça ne semblaient pas les affecter plus que ça.

- Luna, ta corne ! Appelle de l'aide ! lança le colonel.

La sorcière hocha de la tête, elle se retourna à son tour, lança un sortilège d'entrave aux cartes les plus proches et souffla de toutes ses forces dans la corne, arrachant un cri de douleur à Sam qui était juste à côté.


	6. A monture volée, quelqu'un marche à pied

**The fandoms' trotters**

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "envol" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: A plein de monde mais pas à moi, sauf pour le tutti frutti. Les nouveaux personnages nous gratifiant de leur présence appartiennent au Seigneur des anneaux.

Je suis trop fière de mon titre, j'ai trouvé ça comme une grande^^

**A toute monture volée, quelqu'un marche à pied**

Le son de la corne retentit, rendant Sam à moitié sourde. Et puis, rien ne se passa.

- Finalement mon horoscope s'était peut-être trompé.

Devant cette douloureuse constatation, tout le monde resta ébahi. Même le colonel, qui s'était moqué d'elle à chaque fois, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. Les cartes continuaient leur progression acharnée, même si maintenant leur vitesse permettrait à une octogénaire en train de faire son marché de s'enfuir sans avoir à se presser. Mais bon, c'était quand même flippant de se faire agresser par un jeu de cartes, même si ce n'était pas non plus un jeu de tarot avec des cartes en rab sur le tas de 52.

C'est ce moment que choisirent finalement les secours. Un homme habillé comme un phacochère s'étant payé une cure de bain de boue, un grand type blond et un court sur pattes tout boudiné débarquèrent. Mais ils avaient eux aussi l'air de fuir quelque chose. Ils passèrent très rapidement devant eux en criant « Attends-nous Frodon, on arrive ! ».

- Oh oh.

- Teal'c ? C'était quoi ce oh oh ?

En réponse, Teal'c prépara son arme et pointa l'endroit d'où venaient leurs trois supposés sauveurs. Une espèce de grosse bestiole noire, ressemblant à un dragon en plus gentillet, et son cavalier en armure noire, qui lui n'avait l'air gentillet du tout, avançaient résolument vers eux.

- Oh, un reptile, fit remarquer très inutilement Luna. Clairement, on ne voyait que ça le reptile.

- Je pense qu'on devrait faire comme eux, suggéra Daniel.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, répliqua Harry avant de s'avancer vers le cavalier noir. Il crache du feu ton dragon ?

- C'est un Nazgûl, il te dévorera en moins d'un instant.

- Ouais je sais, c'est ce que vous dites tous. Mais franchement ta bestiole, elle n'est trop pas impressionnante ! J'ai combattu et vaincu bien pire.

Jack se pencha vers Luna.

- Il n'est pas sérieux là. Dis-moi qu'il a juste envie d'en finir très vite avec la vie pour agir ainsi.

- Il a vraiment combattu un vrai dragon. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était très important dans notre monde. Ca fait d'ailleurs quelques jours qu'il a vaincu l'autre détraqué, là, le gaga des serpents.

Teal'c faillit s'étouffer avec une bouffé d'air s'engouffrant trop vite dans sa trachée.

- Apophis a été vaincu ?

Luna lui jeta un regard bizarre, ne faisant pas trop de lien entre Voldemort et le dieu de l'Egypte ancienne, qui avait dû vivre et mourir il y a bien longtemps.

- Bah oui, fut donc sa réponse.

SG-1 au grand complet fut complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle.

- Et ses soldats ? continua le Jaffa.

- Bah, on les traque jusqu'au dernier et on les enferme sous haute surveillance, finit-elle en se remémorant les derniers évènements à propos des Mangemorts relatés par les journaux sorciers.

Après cette enrichissante discussion, tout le monde reporta son attention sur Harry et une fois encore n'en crurent pas leurs yeux (sauf Luna qui avait pris l'habitude et que plus rien n'étonnait vraiment). Le cavalier noir était tombé au sol, désarçonné par sa propre monture et en voulant se relever, il s'était emmêlé avec ses capes et ses robes dans tous les sens. Le jeune sorcier quand à lui sifflait des bruits aigus très désagréables mais qui semblaient amadouer le monstre, qui avait l'air près de se rouler sur le dos, les pattes en l'air, pour qu'on lui gratouille le ventre.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre véritable sauveur. Tout le monde embarque, on décolle.

Les autres s'empressèrent de monter sur la bête derrière Harry. La créature était suffisamment grande pour les accueillir tous, hélas elle ne parvenait pas à soulever tout leur poids. Mokona fut donc largué par-dessus bord, ce qui bizarrement allégea plus que considérablement leur masse totale. La peluche blanche déploya alors des ailes lumineuse et prit son envol à son tour pour aller crier leurs quatre vérités à ceux qui avaient finalement décidé que Rondoudou était le plus mignon des deux (et puis surtout un cadeau).

La créature noire s'éleva encore et encore dans le ciel et bientôt sa multitude de cavaliers et cavalières put apercevoir une sorte de tunnel.

- On va sortir du terrier je pense, annonça Daniel.


	7. Ce qu'on a trouvé de plus

**The fandoms' trotters**

**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "misère" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: A plein de monde mais pas à moi, sauf pour le tutti frutti. Le Petit Prince nous rend visite dans ce chapitre. On m'a fait remarqué qu'il était un peu OoC, je suis dois l'admettre en effet. Vous êtes prévenus maintenant.^^

**Ce qu'on a trouvé de plus**

Le Nazgûl continua son ascension, ce qui commença à inquiéter le colonel O'Neill. Après tout, il n'était pas sûr que le service de bord prodigue une gravité artificielle ou une température et un taux d'oxygène viables. Il fut cependant surpris de trouver que l'espace dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement était composé de planètes en carton et qu'une sorte de grand rideau bleu marine avec des étoiles fluorescentes collées dessus leur barrait la route.

Leur monture ayant besoin d'un peu de repos après ce trajet (après tout il avait quand même porté Rondoudou), elle se posa sur une lune géante après avoir débarqué tout le monde sur une petite planète.

- Vous vous avez un vaisseau et moi j'ai même pas de porte des étoiles. Comment c'est trop injuste, marmonna l'enfant blond qui constituait à lui tout seul l'effectif en population humanoïde du petit astre.

Mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Zat'nik'tel (qui est quand même un mot assez dur à prononcer pour le profane et qui laisse donc pas mal de temps à notre Petit Prince), le blondinet se reconstitua un visage angélique et énigmatique.

- Bienvenue sur ma minuscule planète. Si l'un de vous touche à ma rose je me transforme en bête et le dévore. Si vous avez d'autres doléances, vous pouvez vous adresser à mes majordomes, poursuivit-il radoucit en pointant du doigt une horloge et un chandelier à côté du dessin d'une boîte. Par contre, vous avez le droit de marcher sur mes baobabs, c'est même très conseillé. Enfin, si l'un de vous sait dessiner les moutons, je lui serais très reconnaissant de m'en offrir un spécimen.

Luna se mis immédiatement à griffonner sur un parchemin avec une plume d'oie sortie d'on ne sais où. Elle tendit ensuite son dessin qui ressemblait à une pelote de laine passée entre les griffes d'un gros matou, type Muta ou Pattenrond. Le Petit Prince haussa un sourcil.

- C'est un Mouton Angora du Pakistan-Bangladesh, ou le MAPaB, aussi acronyme du Marsouin Arctique Pictogrammé à Bosse, qui lui est un sauvage carnivore marin qui te mangerait s'il le pouvait.

Le blondinet blêmit légèrement, ne prenant pas le risque de critiquer le croquis de peur qu'elle lui dessine un Marsouin après. Une fois ça de fait, Daniel posa la question qui lui torturait l'esprit.

- On a quitté le terrier du lapin, pourquoi est-ce que Yuko n'est pas là pour nous renvoyer chez nous ou à proximité d'une porte des étoiles.

Le Petit Prince le fusilla du regard le temps qu'il faut pour épeler anticonstitutionnellement sur l'air d'au clair de la lune (ce qui prend aussi un certain temps).

- Il faut d'abord que vous sachiez ce que vous avez trouvé de plus à travers ce voyage.

La petite troupe s'entreregarda, sans grande conviction. Luna fut la seule à pouvoir dire « Rondoudou, Rondoudou » (à multiplier par le facteur scalaire de votre choix). Elle était visiblement devenue complètement gaga de son Pokémon.

- Et moi j'ai un super serpent volant qui kick some ass ! s'exclama Harry avec fierté. Et aussi une grosse bosse sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Et l'amitié ? suggéra le Petit Prince.

- Ah oui aussi, c'est vrai que ces quatre là sont sympas une fois qu'ils ne vous prennent plus pour un dangereux alien.

- C'est vrai aussi que ça crée des liens de savoir qu'il a anéanti notre ennemi juré, ajouta O'Neill.

- Bon, que dalle en gros. Niet. Misère. On n'est pas dans la mouise ! Mais bon, Yuko se plaindra à qui elle veut, c'est elle qui a mal géré son boulot. Bon sinon, votre bestiole est en train de mâchonner ma lune, donc si vous pouviez vite repartir, ça me ferait très plaisir.

La petite troupe s'exécuta et s'envola à nouveau. Le Nazgûl rejoignit la clairière de Yuko qui les engueula à moitié pour le traitement infligé à Mokona. Ils purent enfin rejoindre la porte des étoiles.

- Bon les gosses, je crois que vous avez dû vous trompez dans vos coordonnées. Donc on va revenir sur Terre et on va voir ce qu'on peut faire, déclara Jack.

Les deux enfants se redressèrent alors brusquement.

- Mais vous n'aviez pas dit que c'était la Tau'ri ? Parce que nous aussi on vient de la Terre. Poudlard est une école qui se trouve en Ecosse.

Il y eu un grand silence où chacun se dit qu'il aurait pu éviter d'endurer ce voyage à travers les dimensions si tout avait été clarifié depuis le début. Mais au fur et à mesure, ils se dirent que sans ce voyage, ils n'auraient jamais pu rencontrer Rondoudou, qui était quand même trop choupinou.

Ils passèrent donc tous la porte en sens inverse.

o°O°o

Après cela, Harry voulu faire de son Nazgûl (qui avait eu du mal à passer la porte des étoiles, avait terrorisé tout le SGC et qui avait démoli un ascenseur pour sortir à la surface) son nouvel animal de compagnie. Bizarrement, ce fut assez mal accepté et il décida donc d'aller vivre près de la réserve des Hébrides, là où on le laissait enfin tranquille avec sa cicatrice. Hagrid revint le voir de temps en temps, et semblait à chaque venir juste pour rendre visite au serpent volant.

o°O°o

Après cela, Luna entreprit de développer son talent artistique et produisi donc Rondoudou en concert, histoire d'avoir de la matière pour ses créations au marqueur à bouchon vert. Son père n'eut pas le financement pour partir à la recherche des Ronflack Cornu à pois rayés mais reçut la permission d'aller observer les Naquadarias près de Cheyenne Mountain.

o°O°o

Après cela, Ron, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent qu'ils ne laisseraient plus jamais Harry sans surveillance. Ils échouèrent visiblement quand Harry partit s'isoler du côté des Hébrides.

o°O°o

Après cela, Jack fut la risée de tout le SGC pendant un bon moment à cause des petites fleurs indélébiles ayant tenu sur son visage pendant deux semaines. Il décida qu'il était donc temps de prendre sa troisième retraite. Celle-ci dura deux semaines, cinq jours, sept heures et dix-huit minutes. Quand il accepta finalement de reprendre le travail, il posa sa canne à pêche par terre pour se relever. C'est le moment que choisit le seul poisson du lac pour mordre à l'hameçon et emporter la canne avec lui dans l'eau.

o°O°o

Après cela, Teal'c partit pour Chulak, pour vérifier qu'Apophis était bien mort. L'information était apparemment erronée et il perdit un sourcil en se désartibulant dans le vortex en rentrant sur Terre.

o°O°o

Après cela, Daniel décida de se lancer dans l'étude des champignons et en particulier les champignons hallucinogènes. Il fut mis en observation au poste de police de son quartier après la saisie chez lui de plus de vingt-trois kilos de champignons de Paris. Il ne fut relâché qu'après avoir juré qu'il comptait les manger tous et non en faire une arme radioactive dans le but de faire exploser les marsouins vivant dans l'océan arctique.

o°O°o

Après cela, Sam obtient un prix Nobel en astro-physique après avoir démontré qu'au fond, l'espace n'était qu'un grand rideau avec des étoiles fluorescentes collées dessus. Elle eut aussi un bout de mémoire effacé lorsqu'elle surprit les Men in Black qui tapaient la causette avec un carling. Mokona disparut ainsi à tout jamais de sa mémoire. Elle ne ressentit donc jamais de remords de l'avoir balancé par-dessus bord en s'échappant du Pays des Merveilles.

o°O°o

Après cela, Alice s'était réveillée en se disant que cette fois son rêve avait vraiment été trop louche. Après cela, Frodon parvint à détruire l'anneau et comme son Nazgûl avait disparu, le Roi-Sorcier ne put jamais se mêler à la bataille de Minas Tirith et Théoden resta le roi du Rohan pendant encore de longues années. Après ça Sacha se désespéra car il ne parvint jamais à retrouver le Pokémon suprême : Mokona, qui devint une légende. Après ça, la légende raconta que la corne que le Père Noël avait offerte à Susan avait été perdue car elle était restée attachée sur la selle de son cheval. Comme bien sûr la légende était fausse, Caspian se retrouva le bec dans l'eau et ne parvint pas à prendre le pouvoir. Après ça, la reine de cœur décida d'engager des atouts dans son jeu de cartes pour renflouer un peu ses effectifs suite à l'attaque dévastatrice de Luna.

* * *

Après ça, vous laisseriez bien une review^^


End file.
